The Old House
A few years back here in Macedonia, my friends and I loved to play and explore. Any place that we would find interesting, we would go there. However, a few years later 2 of my friends moved away and the one of them moved to a different part of town. I was still interested in exploring some locations around the city. Then, I found out about a place about 3.2 miles away from where I am now. I went to the other side of town to get my friend, but there was an unfortunate delay. We had to wait a few months so that Ricky and Alexandra could come back here. 4 months later, they came back. They made themselves comfortable for a week or two and then we went to the location. We took our bikes because well, we are kids. After 45–80 minutes, we reached our destination. The house was pretty big for its age. After we sat down to rehydrate for a brief moment, we tried to open the big doors. To my surprise, they were locked from the inside. That's strange, this house is pretty old. The house looked very creepy. Alexandra, as being the only girl in front of the house, said, "Do you think this is a good idea?" To which I replied "Come on, it's just an old house. We've seen many of these around," "Yeah sis, don't be a wuss," said Ricky, her brother. Konsantine, the oldest one here, exclaimed "Hey, let's stop fighting and go into the damn house!" We agreed. Together, we busted the door down and went in. It wasn't very clean on the inside; all dusty and old. We looked around. Time to time, I would see something move from the corner of my eye. I just thought it was my imagination. Alexandra said, "Okay, there's nothing here. Let's just go home." I told her, "There are 2 more floors." Ricky said, "Let's check them out." So, we went up the creaking stairs, being careful because they looked pretty old and seemed able to break at any second. As we went up, -''CRASH''-. "GAAAAH!" Konstantine shouted. "WHOA," I responded to the crash. We landed on our bottoms, hard on the ground. "Are we okay?" I questioned. "Yeah, I'm fine... The damn old stairs broke," Konstantine replied. I pulled Konstantine up. "Don't scream like that again. You scared me to death," I rebuked. "Heh... Sorry," Konstantine apologized. Ricky said, "Guys, any day now." Creak, creak. We went to the second floor. Everything looked like just what it would have in any old house, but I still caught some things from my peripheral vision. I didn't say anything, but told myself, "It's must be my imagination." We quickly checked all the rooms. Dusty and creepy. Old lamps, furniture, and one of those old radios. "One more floor," I pointed out. Alexandra happily said, "Great, let's check it out and get out of here." "You scared?" Ricky joked. "Shut up," she said. We went up the stairs and the third floor was empty, so we went back to go home, but then, weird shit started to happen. The door was okay and not busted like when we came in. I tried to open it, but it was locked and it had no keyhole. "What the hell? The door is fucking locked!" I said, surprised. "I TOLD YOU IT WAS A BAD IDEA!" Alexandra shouted. "Woah, calm down. We will go through the windows," Ricky said, trying to open the window. "It won't budge." "Great, just great," Alexandra said. "Don't worry. I'll break it. Hand me that piece of cloth, will you?" "I'll get it," I said. I gave Konstantine the piece of cloth I had. Konstantine said, "'Thanks." He wrapped his hand around with cloth. He then proceeded to punch the window. "What the?" he punched the window again. "It won't break!" Konstantine blurted. This is when I noticed something was wrong. I saw some kind of figure go down the hallway. "Guys, did you see that!?" I said, being freaked out. Both Konstantine and Alexandra replied, "See what?" "Come here." I went in the same direction the black figure went. It was a dead end. Then, we heard a scream come from the third floor. Realizing Alexandra wasn't with us, we quickly went to the third floor. We found Alexandra standing there, then we noticed that the whole room was covered in what we thought was red paint. We then realized it was actually blood. "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, fearing for my life. We proceeded down the stairs as fast as we could. I looked behind my shoulders to see something coming towards us. Its wicked smile was stretching all the way to its ears. It was covered in blood. It was also holding a knife, which was dripping blood. The eyes were pitch-black. "RUN!" I screamed. We ran as fast as we can and tripped down the old stairs. We were standing against the door. When it got close, it glowed white and screamed with a very inhuman voice. Then, we noticed it was the cross that Konstantine worn on his neck. It saved us from whatever that... thing was. We found one chest, but when we opened it, a bunch of snakes flew out of it. As we were fleeing, I found one of those old guns and a little bottle of gunpowder. After we got to the door, again, I pulled out the gun, shoved the gunpowder in the gun barrel, and blasted the door. We got out of there safely. We grabbed our bikes and got out of the place. We could see that creature smiling in the distance. We promised to each other we would never go to that place, ever again. To this day, we don't know what that creature was and we didn't want to find out. We never found out what happened to Alexandra back in the house and we don't know where she is. Category:Demon/Devil Category:Disappearances Category:Items/Objects Category:Places